Rapid advancements in technology and communications have led to the ubiquitous use of wireless electronics. As such, today's society has grown to become heavily device reliant. This reliance has led to the use of electronics to make monetary transactions for goods and services. For example, a smartphone may now be used to complete a purchase transaction at an online marketplace or at a merchant location. Unfortunately, in some instances, the purchase transaction may require the user to leave one marketplace to complete a transaction at another marketplace. Additionally, the user may need to login and checkout at each marketplace. Such need for multiple logins and checkouts can lead to loss of time and money, as well as stress and frustration to a user. In addition, the transaction may be cancelled all together leading to a loss of funds for a merchant and more time from a consumer at a later time. Therefore, it would be beneficial if a system were created that provides user with the ability to perform multiple unified marketplace transactions.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, whereas showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.